Change
by E.E94
Summary: Au.Femmnaru.Sasunaru. It has been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha, now he's been forced back. He thought things would be the same as when he left,can he handle the changes, especialy the changes in Uzumaki Naruto? Warning swearing, grammer & spelling.
1. Chapter 1

An. This is an Au, Femmnaru story if you dont like, dont read. critism is accepted,

flames however will be used to roast swearing and a really ooc Naruto at first.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto okay so if you attempt to sue me your wasting your time.

Anywhoo on with the story

* * *

Changes

Uchiha Sasuke would have sighed if he'd had the energy.

He had returned to Konoha after four years, Ok more like he'd been knocked unconscious and dragged back to Konoha by the one person who he'd sworn would never defeat him, the same person who had promised to bring him back in the first place, Uzumaki Naruto. It was the first time he'd seen her (yes I'm making her a her. Get Over It) since their battle at the Valley at the End.

He thought she would still be the same dobe she was back then, he thought she would never change. It was almost a comfort to him during the nights in the Sound, thinking of her yelling at him after sparing, wearing that obnoxious orange jumpsuit, wiping her messy pigtails out of her warm blue eyes, being his best friend.

However, she had changed.

When she had faced him in their last battle, Sasuke almost couldn't believe it was truly Naruto, she looked more or less the same, of course she was taller and well more…womanly… than before but she was still wearing orange though more toned down and form fitting, her hair was shorter but still as shining as the sun. No, it was Naruto's eyes that had shocked him, for all the determined warmth that had once filled them was gone, replaced by cold seriousness, she was not smiling. They had fought without a word, Sasuke using all that he had learned from the perverted sick bastard known as Orochimaru, well all the ninja stuff anyway… Naruto did not attack as wildly as she had in their youth, but was swift and direct, aiming for his weak points the only thing he recognised of her old combat ways was the Clone Justu, and even that was more refined then it once was.

In the end, it was a simple sebon (sp) to the neck that had bested the Last Uchiha, knocking him out instantly.

Now he was sitting in a cell in Konoha, awaiting his fate he had not seen any of the old Rookie Nine or Team Gai, he had expected at least Sakura to come see him, but little did he know the extent of change in Konoha Village.

Suddenly two Anbu appeared, one Cat and one Owl.

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-Sama wishes to see you"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun; Sasu-chans in trouble now

next chapter, whats up with Naruto, will Sasuke survive Tsunade? find out next time

Eri-Chan


	2. The Hokage's office

Finaly updated!!!

sorry it took so here's the next chapter.

* * *

The Hokage's office.

He'd been there before of course, but nothing changes a persons perspective more than a death threat, even one that hadn't come yet.

There was the desk piled high with paperwork, the same window, the same everything. Tsunade herself looked the same too, except now she looked ready to turn him in soba (1).Sasuke's guards had unceremoniously dropped him, still tied up, at her feet. She growled at him then…

"So back again huh?" She didn't wait for an answer."Look, as much as I'd love to kill you myself"

She flexed her knuckles and Sasuke could not help but flinch.

"But, d'know I cant do that because you, you little brat, apparently aren't in your right mind"

With that, she turned to face the window.

" It turns out that, that curse mark of yours is controlling your emotions and actions, I don't take that as an excuse but the counsel says that your sharingan is too precious to the village and since you killed Orochimaru, you have to return to active duty once your in control of yourself again"

Throughout this Tsunade's teeth and fists were clenched, Sasuke was too shocked to speak because he didn't think he was being controlled and even if he was the punishment for treason was death, he almost killed Naruto for Kami's sake.

"In two days I will remove the curse mark, it's a extremely painful procedure" She smiled at this.

"You will be kept in complete surveillance for three months, before you resume duty" At this point she scoffed, hating every word she spoke.

She nodded to the Anbu, and they started to take him back to his cell.

But before they were at the door Tsunade spoke again, words dripping with venom.

"The council may have forgiven you but I warn you don't expect a welcome from anyone else!"

* * *

Dun dun dun, So what do you think. reveiw please.


End file.
